De pyjaks moribundos, amenazas de muerte y pruebas de valor
by Mileya
Summary: Shepard, Kaidan y todo lo que dejaron atrás en Virmire.
1. (uno)

**Título:** De pyjaks moribundos, amenazas de muerte y pruebas de valor  
**Personajes/ship:** Shenko, con apariciones estelares del troll más conocido como Wrex.  
**Tipo:** no os dejéis engañar por el título: es muuuuy angst. Y romance :D  
**Extensión:** monstruosa. 11.706 palabras. 17 páginas. Mi récord personal xD  
**Spoilers:** justo situado tras Virmire.  
**Notas:** segunda parte de mi head canon sobre ME, también llamado Otro Fic Donde Elena Corrige Las Cosas Que Están Mal. Porque a mí nadie me convence de que lo de Virmire fue tan simple como lo pintan en el juego xD Así, sin pizcas de culpabilidad ni nada. Este fic pretende arreglar eso. En mi mente está situado en el mismo 'universo' que _Under my skin_ pero funcionan de forma totalmente independiente. Fem!Shep con background de Único Superviviente.  
**Notas 2:** Tengo que darle mil gracias a** Enia**, que azuzó a mis musas en un punto en el que las muy perras me dejaron plantada. Pero, sobre todo, a** Dryadeh,** que ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo conmigo, a pesar del caos monumental que supone mi forma de escribir (en este caso, empezando por el final). Gracias por las ideas, el apoyo y los ánimos, y por ayudarme a sacar esto adelante (no estoy segura de que hubiera llegado a muy buen puerto sin ti :P) Debido a ese desorden mío de escritura es posible que os encontréis alguna incongruencia, ésas son todas mías. Las buenas ideas (y las grandes frases de Wrex), de ella.

Y también a vosotras, compis de la Normandía, por vuestro fabuloso entusiasmo que me dio ganas de meterme a escribir esta Biblia. Os adoro y tal

* * *

Se quedó unos momentos bajo la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el agua caliente borrara todo rastro de Virmire de su piel. Sin esforzarse demasiado aún le parecía notar el penetrante aroma del planeta en sus fosas nasales, un pegajoso olor a vegetación, humedad y calor que parecía negarse a desaparecer.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la sien y apretó aún más los párpados. El agua le caía por la espalda, a demasiada temperatura y presión para que fuera medianamente saludable, pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para deshacer la tensión de sus músculos y conseguir una falsa sensación de normalidad.

Supuso que se estaba engañando, y que no lo iba a lograr de una forma tan simple.

Cerró el grifo. Permaneció de pie durante unos minutos, sin moverse, el agua escurriendo desde su pelo y bajando por su espalda, pecho y muslos, aumentando el charco a sus pies. Inspiró, con lentitud. Sacudió los hombros y exhaló, despacio, hasta que en sus pulmones no quedó nada de aire, y entonces abrió los ojos.

Se sintió algo mejor hasta que se dio cuenta de que su realidad no había cambiado. Que Saren continuaba en paradero desconocido, que seguían sin saber cómo pensaba llevar a cabo sus planes ni cómo pararle, que aún no habían sido capaces de descifrar las visiones de la baliza de Eden Prime.

Que Ashley seguía muerta.

A pesar del vapor acumulado en la pequeña ducha, sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

Lo peor fue la espera. Sentía la tensión acumulándose en sus huesos y músculos, corriendo por sus venas como sangre envenenada. Paseó de un lado al otro del pasillo que llevaba a la sala de comunicaciones, como un león enjaulado, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo e intentó pensar. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí dentro? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Una hora? No lo tenía muy claro, porque el tiempo parecía arrastrarse, perezoso, mientras él se sentía como si sus ideas y pensamientos fueran a la velocidad de la luz.

Debería estar ahí, con ella, dándole su apoyo. En lo ocurrido a Ashley él había tenido buena parte de culpa; lo menos que podía hacer era estar presente cuando su familia recibiera las malas noticias. Pero Shepard se lo había prohibido. Tajantemente, además. _Es mi trabajo_, había dicho, y con eso había zanjado el tema, sin darle oportunidad de réplica o de discusión.

Por primera vez desde que estaba destinado en la Normandía, Kaidan se había tenido que morder la lengua para no cuestionar la autoridad de su comandante.

Porque no quería hacerlo sólo por Ashley. También por Shepard. Y, en cierto sentido, también por él mismo, como si encargándose de una tarea como ésa pudiera, en cierto modo, darle algo de paz a su conciencia culpable.

No por primera vez desde lo de Virmire se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si él no hubiera dado la voz de alarma. Si no hubiera avisado por radio que tenía problemas, si hubiera resistido junto a la bomba hasta que sus armas hubieran sobrecalentado tanto que le impidieran disparar y estuviera tan agotado que utilizar su biótica le hubiera resultado imposible.

Tal vez Ashley seguiría viva y Shepard no tendría que estar ahora mismo diciéndole a su familia que no volvería a casa.

O tal vez la bomba habría explotado cuando los geth les hubieran superado.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes y apretó los párpados. No se atrevía a pensar demasiado en ello. Tenía miedo de sus propias dudas, de las respuestas, de las alternativas. Le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de descubrir que, si hubiese hecho las cosas de otra manera, todos podrían haber salido con vida de allí.

El peso de la culpa volvió a instalarse en su pecho, asfixiante y, con cierta desesperación, Kaidan se preguntó si se iría alguna vez.

A lo mejor ése era su castigo.

El sonido de las puertas al abrirse le hizo levantar la mirada y Shepard apareció ante él, impecable con su uniforme de la Alianza y con aspecto de sentirse total y absolutamente agotada. Se paró un minuto ante la entrada de la sala de comunicaciones, llevándose una mano temblorosa a los ojos y, cuando alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, Kaidan pudo ver en su rostro lo que aquello había supuesto para ella.

Estaba tan pálida que parecía enferma. Su pelo contrastaba violentamente con el color de su piel, y mechones de su corta melena caían sobre la mejilla, lacios y sin brillo. Unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban los ojos apagados y apretaba los labios resecos con fuerza, como conteniéndose para no gritar.

Al verla dio un paso adelante, como un autómata, y no pudo evitar que algo mezcla de súplica y preocupación se reflejara en su voz al hablar.

- Shepard...

- Ahora no, teniente – le cortó ella, en un tono de voz cansado pero firme.

Cuando echó a andar y pasó a su lado sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada, Kaidan se sintió como si le hubieran empujado a un lago y le estuvieran manteniendo bajo el agua para impedirle salir a respirar.

* * *

La situación continuó así unos días más. Shepard no le evitaba abiertamente, pero parecía que sólo se dirigía a él cuando había al menos otras dos personas metidas en la conversación. No había vuelto a visitarle en su puesto durante alguna de sus habituales rondas nocturnas por la nave y, si no le quedaba más remedio que tratar con él, lo hacía con una actitud neutra y carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

No estaba acostumbrado a eso, ni a su ausencia ni a su frialdad. Normalmente era abierta y comunicativa, y siempre tenía a punto una palabra amable. Se sentía mal por pensarlo, pero lo cierto era que habría agradecido si ese distanciamiento se hubiera producido con toda la tripulación, lo que querría decir que le estaba tratando igual que al resto.

Pero no era así.

Con Wrex, Liara o Garrus parecía comportarse como siempre. Quizá hablaba menos y no sonreía tanto, pero en ningún momento había perdido la actitud cordial que siempre había tenido cuando se dirigía a ellos, lo contrario de lo que había ocurrido con él. Y a Kaidan aquello le dolía más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Varias veces se encontró ante la puerta de su camarote con la intención de hablar con ella y limpiar el ambiente pero, en cada una de esas ocasiones, acabó marchándose de allí con el pulso latiéndole dolorosamente en la garganta y la sensación de que había perdido algo irremplazable.

Dejó de intentarlo después de un tiempo

Se sumergió de cabeza en su rutina en la nave. Consolas estropeadas, modificaciones de omniherramientas y discusiones de pilotaje con Joker llenaban su mente. Aun así, continuaba resultándole imposible no seguirla con la mirada cuando la veía, un doloroso anhelo pintado en sus facciones para que cualquiera con ojos en la cara pudiera verlo sin problemas

Entonces llegaron a Noveria.

Por algún motivo Kaidan tenía un extraño presentimiento respecto a aquel lugar. Apenas habló durante la reunión previa, cuando Shepard les explicó su objetivo allí, su mente dándole vueltas a lo poco que sabía. Se trataba de un pequeño mundo, apenas habitable debido a sus bajísimas temperaturas y a su clima inestable, regido por las Corporaciones que realizaban allí investigaciones que, por su naturaleza, no podían hacerse en ningún otro sitio.

Tenía altísimas restricciones de seguridad, y se rumoreaba que sólo reconocían la autoridad de los agentes espectros del consejo.

Sintió una punzada de inquietud cuando Shepard nombró a la matriarca Benezia, y su mirada se dirigió hacia Liara. La asari estaba sentada con la espalda totalmente recta y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Su expresión no dejaba traslucir nada, pero daba muestras de su nerviosismo en la forma en que abría y cerraba los puños y en su respiración, lenta y pausada, demasiado poco natural.

Shepard la miró también.

- Liara, Garrus, preparad vuestro equipo – dijo, y en su tono de voz había una nota de simpatía que a Kaidan no le pasó desapercibida – Nos vamos en una hora.

Entre el asentimiento de Liara y el gesto sufrido de Garrus a Kaidan le dio tiempo a sentirse como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Frunció el ceño y miró a Shepard, pero la comandante estaba de espaldas a él y no reaccionó a su confusión.

No lo entendía. Desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos Shepard siempre le había llevado con ella, sin excepciones. Sabía que le consideraba útil en el campo de batalla y que apreciaba el control y la fuerza de su biótica. Así se lo había dicho en multitud de ocasiones y no entendía por qué ahora, en un punto tan importante de su misión contra Saren, le dejaba atrás.

Mentira. Sí que tenía una idea del motivo.

Esperó, en silencio y con el corazón en un puño, hasta que la sala se vació del todo, salvo por Shepard, que tenía toda su atención concentrada en el pad con los datos de la misión, y él. Sólo entonces se levantó y caminó hasta la comandante.

- Shepard – le habría gustado haber sonado más firme, pero su voz salió al exterior en forma de un susurro cansado.

Ella se sobresaltó y se volvió para mirarle.

- Kaidan. ¿Ocurre algo?

_Dímelo tú_.

Se preguntó cómo podía expresar lo que pensaba sin sonar como un adolescente molesto al que le habían dejado plantado en el baile de promoción.

- Todo el mundo sabe que los turianos odian el frío – dijo, por fin, en lo que debía ser la peor muestra de dotes de conversación en la historia de la galaxia.

La expresión expectante de Shepard cambió a una de confusión.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que quiero decir es… - inspiró con fuerza y dio un paso adelante, casi esperando que Shepard se apartara. Cuando no lo hizo se decidió a continuar, aunque pronunciar las siguientes palabras le costó un trabajo enorme – Shepard, puedo entender que me esquives. Después de lo de Virmire… - se cortó antes de acabar la frase y volvió a tomar aire – Eso es personal, lo comprendo. Pero no tiene nada que ver con mi valía o mi rendimiento en mi puesto. Es sólo que…

- ¿Me estás preguntando por qué no te llevo en esta misión?

Shepard le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos pegados a los costados, quieta como una estatua. Mudo, Kaidan asintió, casi esperando que la comandante le preguntara quién era él para cuestionar sus decisiones.

Su respuesta le sorprendió.

- No puedo dejar a Liara atrás, es su madre de la que estamos hablando y necesita algo de paz en ese aspecto. Respecto a Garrus… - ladeó la cabeza y pausó un momento, como pensando qué decir a continuación – Liara es biótica. Yo también. No sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar, así que necesitamos más potencia de fuego para cubrirnos las espaldas, y no hay nadie mejor que Garrus con el rifle de francotirador. Ésa, teniente, es tu explicación.

Por un momento, Kaidan la creyó. O, más bien, quiso creerla. Porque ésa era una respuesta que podía aceptar.

Pero en los ojos de Shepard pudo ver algo que contradecía sus palabras. Temor, o inquietud. No estaba seguro, pero en un momento de dolorosa claridad supo que le mentía.

Que no era ése el motivo real.

Ella se dio media vuelta, poniendo fin a la conversación, y en un gesto casi inconsciente Kaidan se echó hacia delante y la cogió por el brazo.

Shepard se volvió a mirarle y, cuando separó los labios, probablemente para pedirle que la soltara, él la interrumpió.

- Háblame, Shepard.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras, o la forma en la que las dijo, con una desesperación ciega tiñendo cada sílaba. El caso es que ella pausó y le miró, por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos. Y por un segundo no hubo Virmire, ni Saren, ni culpa ni remordimientos, y esos muros que Shepard había levantado a su alrededor parecieron derrumbarse mientras le miraba.

Pero entonces el momento pasó. Ella se soltó de su agarre, suavemente, y dio un paso atrás.

- Tengo que irme, Kaidan.

Y, con esto, salió de la sala de comunicaciones, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

La segunda noche tras el inicio de la misión en Noveria, a Kaidan le asaltó la migraña más fuerte que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos cuando estaba intentando conciliar el sueño.

Se las arregló para salir del módulo de descanso, con torpeza, sintiendo que se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, tapándose los ojos con las manos y con unos puntos de colores bailando tras sus párpados cerrados.

Oscuridad. Necesitaba oscuridad.

Se movió a tientas, tambaleándose y, de alguna manera, se las arregló para llegar hasta el ascensor sin acabar estrellándose contra una pared. Bajó hasta la bodega de carga, y sólo se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando el elevador se detuvo, con una pequeña sacudida.

Parpadeó, agradeciendo la tenue iluminación de la zona, y con paso cansado se dirigió hacia las taquillas. Había pensado que, ya que no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de dormir, podía adelantar algo de trabajo con la configuración de su omniherramienta, pero estaba tan cansado que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse resbalar por la pared hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, respirando por la nariz. La migraña seguía ahí, persistente, golpeando el interior de su cráneo, y por un momento se planteó subir a la cubierta médica para que la doctora Chawkas le diera algo que le aliviara. Lo descartó casi enseguida, porque la idea de volver a moverse era superior a él, y se quedó así, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, hasta que el doloroso martilleo en su cabeza pareció disminuir un poco de intensidad.

Se estaba planteando hacer algo útil, como dedicarse a organizar su equipo, cuando una voz profunda llegó hasta él, sonando como un trueno en medio del silencio.

- Un muerto tendría mejor cara que tú, Alenko.

Sin poder disimular su irritación, abrió los ojos y dirigió una mirada molesta a la fuente del sonido.

- Aún estoy bastante vivo, pero gracias por preocuparte, Wrex.

El krogan se encogió de hombros y, con pasos lentos y ruidosos, se encaminó hacia el banco de trabajo situado al otro lado de las taquillas.

- No estaba preocupado.

Dejó su escopeta y se dispuso a empezar a desmontarla, pero cambió de opinión, y se volvió hacia él.

Kaidan ahogó un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Wrex?

- O vuestros módulos de descanso son demasiado pequeños o vosotros, humanos, sois diminutos – afirmó, rascándose el mentón con expresión molesta - ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Kaidan se tocó un par de veces en la cabeza con el dedo índice, asumiendo que su pequeño rato de tranquilidad se había terminado.

- Eres afortunado de no tener un implante L2. Entonces sí que tendrías una buena excusa para estar despierto.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, Alenko. Los implantes L2 son superiores al resto; echasteis a perder una buena parte de vuestro potencial biótico una vez cambiasteis a la nueva configuración – replicó Wrex, en tono aburrido. No estaba hablando alto, pero Kaidan se sentía como si alguien estuviera tocando un tambor al lado de su oreja – ¿Lo de irte arrastrando por ahí como si estuvieras al borde de la muerte es algo común en los humanos, o es específico tuyo? Porque empieza a resultar irritante.

El brusco cambio de tema le tomó por sorpresa. Kaidan se encontró mirando al krogan con una mal disimulada confusión reflejada en su rostro, y su primer instinto fue rebatir la afirmación de que iba arrastrándose por la nave como si estuviera moribundo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que he dicho – ahora sí se dio media vuelta y empezó a desarmar su escopeta, separando las piezas cuidadosamente y dejándolas a un lado – En el clan Urdnot, cuando uno de sus miembros pierde las ganas de luchar o está demasiado enfermo para hacerlo, se le arroja al desierto de Tuchanka y se le deja allí, solo, para enfrentarse con los varren que pueblan la zona. Te aseguro que después del ataque de un par de manadas tu perspectiva sobre el mundo cambia.

Kaidan frunció el entrecejo, sin saber si contestar primero al comentario de irse arrastrando por la nave o al de la brutalidad de las tradiciones krogan. Al final decidió hacer oídos sordos a ambos y se levantó de su sitio.

- Entonces me alegro de que no estemos en Tuchanka.  
Wrex se volvió a encoger de hombros y murmuró por lo bajo, toda su atención concentrada en la limpieza de su arma:

- Todo el mundo se alegra de no estar en Tuchanka. Es sólo un montón humeante de rocas, arena y escombros; la Normandía es mejor – levantó el cañón de la escopeta hasta la altura de su rostro, examinándolo con ojo crítico – Pero tampoco habría pasado nada si hubieran puesto una ventana aquí abajo.

* * *

Cuando las compuertas presurizadas de la Normandía se abrieron para dejarles paso, Shepard ahogó un suspiro y miró hacia su derecha, incapaz de disimular su preocupación.

Liara se esforzaba por mantenerse impasible, pero no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Respiraba a grandes bocanadas, como conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar, y la mano que se llevó a los ojos temblaba tan visiblemente que Shepard no pudo evitar moverse hacia delante para cogerla entre las suyas, apretando con fuerza.

La asari la miró, con expresión de agradecimiento, y tras devolverle el apretón dio un par de pasos hacia un lado y dijo, intentando sonar lo más normal posible, pero sin conseguirlo del todo:

- Comandante, si no me necesitas, creo que me tomaré un descanso. Debo contactar con Thessia. La familia de Benezia... - se atragantó y tomó aire para continuar – Hay ciertos arreglos que deben hacerse.

Shepard asintió, sin pronunciar palabra, y la siguió con la mirada cuando se movió para dirigirse a su puesto habitual, en la cubierta médica. Luego se volvió hacia Garrus, que se erguía silencioso, a su lado.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que está bien?

- Claro – su rostro tenía lo más parecido a un gesto de preocupación que Shepard había visto nunca en un turiano; cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo - ¿Cómo piensas que se tomará el Consejo lo de la reina rachni, Shepard? ¿Crees que pondrán un asesino a sueldo tras de ti? ¿Que te exiliarán de la galaxia?

Sólo imaginar la reacción de los miembros del Consejo le produjo tal satisfacción que sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

- Creo que me lanzarán al primer relé inactivo que encuentren y cruzarán los dedos para que vaya a dar a un agujero negro.

Garrus se carcajeó suavemente y le dio una palmada en la espalda, amigable.

- De todos los humanos que pudieron escoger para ser espectro van a elegir a la única que disfruta buscando maneras de sacarles de quicio. Eres única, Shepard.

Ella resopló, en un gesto de desdén.

- No es como si no se lo merecieran.

- Me ofende que pienses que sugería otra cosa.

Iba a responder cuando captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió a mirar. Unos metros más allá Kaidan conversaba con Chase y Draven. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su postura era relajada; en ese momento contestaba a algo que le decían, provocando una sonora carcajada de Draven y un gesto de censura de Chase.

Pero la miraba a ella.

Con fijeza, sin ningún disimulo. Con tal intensidad que Shepard se sintió entre abrumada e incómoda, pensando que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta.

De repente notó un roce en su codo.

Sobresaltada, se volvió con rapidez, la tensión previa haciéndose añicos como el cristal, y levantó una ceja interrogante en dirección a Garrus.

El turiano la observaba con una expresión pensativa, como evaluándola, y cuando Shepard estaba a punto de poner cualquier excusa para marcharse de allí, dijo, en un tono de voz lo bastante alto para que ella le oyera, pero demasiado bajo para que sus palabras llegaran a oídos indiscretos:

- Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hacer algo respecto a eso.

No especificó más, pero tampoco fue necesario. Shepard se arriesgó a echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Kaidan ya no la miraba, sino que estaba concentrado en unos gráficos que le mostraba Chase, mientras hacía algunos comentarios en voz baja.

Apartó la vista, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

- Lo sé – dijo, simplemente. Porque sí, lo sabía; no podía permitir que esa situación se alargara más – Pero creo que preferiría enfrentarme a un ejército de rachni.

Garrus abrió mucho los ojos, en un teatral gesto de sorpresa, y exclamó, a media voz:

- ¿Es cierto? ¿La comandante Shepard tiene miedo de algo? Sí que debe ser el fin del mundo.

- Calla – replicó ella, sonriendo muy a su pesar. Observó a Kaidan unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar, recuperando su gesto serio – Hay muchos tipos de valor, Garrus. Lamentablemente, no los domino todos.

* * *

- ¿En serio, Shepard? ¿Una reina rachni? ¿Qué será lo siguiente, convertir a unas fauces trilladoras en la mascota de la Normandía?

- Tendré que pensármelo, Wrex. ¿Te encargarías tú de darle de comer?

La risotada que respondió a su frase la siguió en su camino hasta las taquillas. Se detuvo un momento frente a la de Ashley, antes de abrirla con aire decidido, y empezar a sacar los pocos objetos que había allí almacenados. No se había sentido capaz de hacerlo antes, pero no quería demorarlo más, y sabía bien que la familia Williams se lo agradecería.

La sombra de Wrex se proyectó en la pared, a su lado, y Shepard cerró con cuidado la taquilla antes de volverse hacia él.

- La tripulación está de permiso en tierra, eso también te afecta a ti. ¿No te apetece dejar la nave un rato? Nos esperan unos días difíciles.

- Difícil sería la situación si dejo la Normandía, Shepard – se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho con la mano abierta, resoplando – Estamos en una colonia turiana. ¿Acaso quieres provocar un incidente interplanetario?

Ella soltó una carcajada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose contra la pared.

- Sería toda una aventura, Wrex. Y no me lo niegues, seguro que tú la disfrutarías.

El krogan esbozó una sonrisa torcida de lo más inquietante, y acarició la escopeta que llevaba a la espalda con lo más parecido a un gesto de cariño que Shepard se había encontrado nunca en alguien de su especie.

- Es que estaba pensando en cazar pyjaks.

- ¿Pyjaks? - Shepard enarcó las cejas, en un gesto interrogante – No recuerdo haber visto nunca pyjaks en la Normandía.

- Alenko – se limitó a decir él, con un bufido. Shepard se puso en guardia al instante – Se arrastra por la Normandía como un pyjak enfermo. Será mejor que hagas algo con él, porque estoy planteándome pegarle un tiro para acabar con su miseria.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la forma en la que se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Kaidan no fuera dolorosamente obvia, y se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

- ¿Has bebido mucho de la botella de ryncol que tienes escondida en esa caja que no es tuya, Wrex? No creo que a Kaidan le haga mucha gracia que le compares con un mono del espacio.

- No sé qué es un mono, pero desde luego Alenko es el ejemplar más penoso de pyjak que he visto en mi vida, y una vergüenza para los de su especie – volvió a acariciar su escopeta – Entonces, ¿piensas hacer algo o me encargo yo?

- Tranquilo, puedes guardarte tus amenazas de muerte. Creo que podré encontrar una solución más pacífica.

O al menos eso esperaba. Porque ni sabía qué decir ni tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentarse a esa conversación. Wrex hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Bien. Sino, siempre podemos arrojarle a la arena de Tuchanka. Es una buena prueba de valor.

* * *

_No quiere estar allí._

Es la primera sensación que tiene, antes incluso de abrir los ojos. Entonces parpadea y lo siguiente que nota es el calor. Asfixiante, como fuego en su piel. No lleva puesta su armadura y, por algún motivo extraño, no parece importar, aunque en un rincón de su mente sabe que es un detalle a tener en cuenta.

No reconoce la zona en la que está, desértica, de dunas de tierra rojiza y vientos abrasadores. Se vuelve a mirar a su espalda; no hay nada, sólo un abismo cayendo a pico y perdiéndose más allá de donde alcanza la vista.

No sabe cómo ha pasado, pero de repente se encuentra caminando. Un macizo rocoso rompe el horizonte en la lejanía y sus pies la encaminan hacia allí, a pesar de que su cerebro le está gritando que ése no es el camino correcto.

El aire ardiente es como un latigazo en la piel desnuda de su brazo. Se fija en su muñeca; una cicatriz nace justo en la base y le recorre el antebrazo hasta el codo en una fina línea. De repente el tono blanquecino de la marca cambia a uno rojizo y, finalmente, la herida se reabre y empieza a brotar sangre. Primero sólo unas gotas que se evaporan al contacto con el suelo, después un fluir constante.

Hace presión con la otra mano, pero el dolor es instantáneo y cegador. Ya no lo siente sólo en su brazo, también en el cuello, el hombro, la espalda. Cae de rodillas, con un gemido de agonía. Sin necesidad de comprobarlo sabe que ese líquido pegajoso goteando por su columna es sangre, aunque ni siquiera recuerda tener una herida ahí.

Duele cada vez más, tanto que su cerebro se apaga para ahorrarle el suplicio y acaba cayendo de bruces contra la arena.

Cuando despierta, dos segundos o dos años después, siente en la piel del rostro el frescor de la hierba húmeda. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logra incorporarse y, cuando su vista se acostumbra a la oscuridad reinante, un sollozo estrangulado escapa de su boca y quiere levantarse y huir, pero su cerebro se niega a dar órdenes a sus extremidades.

Se encuentra en un claro. Puede distinguir las siluetas de unos módulos de descanso hacia su derecha, el símbolo de la Alianza grabado en sus laterales. Pero no es eso lo que le llama la atención, no es eso lo que desata el miedo atroz que se graba en su mente y en sus músculos y huesos.

Allá donde mire sólo ve cuerpos. Decenas de ellos. Desmembrados, hechos jirones. El hedor a sangre y muerte se mezcla con un intenso olor a ácido en el aire y siente ganas de vomitar, pero también en eso su cuerpo se niega a obedecer.

(Más allá, monstruos)

Entonces, bajo ella, el mundo vibra. De forma casi inapreciable primero, luego con la fuerza suficiente para ser un terremoto. Fija la mirada en los pequeños montículos de roca, atenazada por el miedo, y la tierra se mueve. Se eleva en el horizonte y se rompe para dejar paso a una criatura gigantesca que apaga las estrellas. Un chirrido llena el aire y entonces el monstruo se lanza hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Un segundo de silencio y de tiempo congelado y la vista cambia. Se diluye, como una acuarela reciente bajo la lluvia, y donde antes había módulos de descanso y marines muertos y miedo, ahora aparece el paisaje frondoso de Virmire.

Y es Ashley quien está ante ella; Ashley, con su armadura destrozada y la cara medio quemada y sangrando por muchas heridas.

Se agacha y la coge de las manos, pintándoselas con su propia sangre, y cuando habla la voz de Ashley está cargada con todo el dolor del mundo:

- Me dejaste atrás. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Quiere soltarse pero no puede. Entonces, a lo lejos, oye una gigantesca detonación.

No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar antes de que el mundo estalle en una explosión de luz y sangre.

* * *

Se despertó enredada con las sábanas, empapada en sudor y paralizada por el miedo. Su vista tardó unos segundos eternos en ser capaz de enfocar el techo, y sólo cuando reconoció la cubierta metálica de su camarote en la Normandía fue capaz de volver a respirar normalmente.

Se incorporó, con dificultad, y bajó las piernas para apoyar los pies en el suelo. El frío de la superficie le hizo estremecerse, y cuando se apoyó en el borde de la cama para levantarse se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Inspiró, despacio, luchando contra las imágenes que poblaban su cerebro, retazos del sueño que la había despertado.

El reloj de su terminal privado marcaba poco más de las tres de la mañana. Contuvo un escalofrío; sabiendo que ya sería incapaz de volver a dormir se dirigió al otro lado de la estancia y abrió un pequeño armario que quedaba casi oculto con la mesa anclada a la pared.

La botella pesaba más de lo que recordaba. Limpió la etiqueta con cuidado, hasta que las letras centellearon bajo la luz artificial, y recordó la primera vez que la había compartido con Anderson ("Auténtico whisky de la isla de Skye, Shepard, fabricado por el método tradicional. Ya no hacen nada como esto").

Quitó el tapón y levantó la botella en el aire, en una especie de mudo brindis, luego se la llevó a los labios y bebió un largo trago. La garganta le ardió al contacto con el líquido, pero siguió bebiendo hasta que su estómago dijo basta y los ojos le lagrimearon. Se limpió la boca y suspiró.

Aquello no era buena idea; sabía que se enfrentaba a una miserable mañana de resaca, dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar. De todos modos, no le importaba demasiado; en ese momento la forma en la que el whisky le embotaba los sentidos, nublando sus pensamientos y emociones, pesaba más que sus probables consecuencias al día siguiente.

Bebió un poco más, hasta que los colores parecieron mezclarse ante tus ojos, y entonces dejó la botella en el suelo, junto a la cama. Esperó quieta unos instantes, hasta que la sensación de mareo se disipó un poco, y cuando creyó que podría caminar sin tropezarse con sus propios pies salió del camarote a toda prisa porque no soportaba estar ahí.

Parecía que últimamente se pasaba la vida huyendo.


	2. (dos)

Se despertó cuando oyó un carraspeo a su lado. Levantó la cabeza, confusa; no sabía muy bien cómo ni cuándo, pero se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa del comedor, con la cara entre los brazos. Ahora le dolían la mejilla y la oreja sobre la que se había apoyado, y para acabar de rematar la situación comenzaba a notar los inicios de un dolor de cabeza martilleándole en las sienes.

En medio de la neblina que enturbiaba su cerebro le pareció distinguir la figura de Kaidan, mirándola desde arriba.

Por supuesto, de las veinticinco personas que formaban la tripulación de la nave tenía que ser él quien la encontrara en tal patético estado. No pudo evitar reírse; el sonido resultó más bien un resoplido que lo único que hizo fue acrecentar su dolor de cabeza. Kaidan la miró, extrañado.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, teniente, nada – su voz sonó pastosa y las palabras parecían enredarse en su lengua. Por un breve instante ráfagas de su pesadilla anterior volvieron a ella y volvió a reír, consciente del aspecto histérico que debía presentar en ese momento – Tú, yo, Saren, la gorra de Joker, la cara de Garrus y la escopeta caza-pyjaks de Wrex. Especialmente la escopeta de Wrex.

Kaidan la miró, con el entrecejo fruncido. Una expresión de inquietud se dibujó en sus facciones, y Shepard suponía que nada bueno podía salir de aquello. No cuando sus habituales muros de defensa ante su entorno parecían haberse venido abajo.

- ¿Estás…? – se detuvo antes de terminar la frase y se ruborizó ligeramente.

Shepard sonrió, a su pesar. Su pregunta estaba más que clara, pero tal vez Kaidan había pensado que, después de todo, preguntarle eso a un oficial suponía saltarse todas las normas del protocolo.

Ni que no se hubieran saltado unas cuantas ya.

- Borracha. Sí, puede que un poco – levantó la mano derecha y juntó los dedos pulgar e índice, como para dar a entender el volumen de su embriaguez – Whisky escocés. De malta, de la isla de Skye, fabricado de forma tradicional. Anderson dice que ya no se hace nada igual – se sintió mareada de repente y volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos, tomando aire por la nariz. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó algo ahogada – Me parece recordar que había dado permiso a la tripulación. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Kaidan se había sentado frente a ella. Tenía los brazos estirados ante él, los dedos entrelazados, y la contemplaba con la cabeza ladeada, la preocupación evidente en sus ojos.

No estaba bien que hiciera eso. No cuando ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por esquivarle y por arrancárselo de la mente. No podía ponérselo tan difícil. Y no podía verla así, en ese momento.

Súbitamente avergonzada, volvió la cara para evitar sus ojos.

- No me mires así – le habría gustado que su voz hubiera sido más firme, haber dotado de más tono de mando a sus palabras, pero al parecer su cerebro se había aliado con su lengua para hacerlo sonar como la patética súplica de un borracho.

Se sintió enrojecer, y estaba tan ocupada intentando ocultar lo humillada que se sentía que pegó un respingo cuando notó un ligero roce en su brazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Shepard? – la voz de Kaidan, grave y rasposa y _triste_, fue como un mazazo directo al pecho.

Apretó los ojos un segundo y se volvió a mirarle.

- Yo pregunté primero.

Kaidan abrió la boca con la intención de replicar, pero debió darse cuenta de que era una batalla perdida al fijarse en su cara, y dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de rendición.

- Los demás han ido al Flux, y ya sabes que no soy muy amigo de los lugares con mucha gente, ruido y luces – se detuvo, dubitativo – Además, tú…

Volvió a dejar la frase incompleta y, otra vez, se oyó tan clara como si la hubiera gritado.

_Me he quedado por ti_.

Porque, a pesar de la obvia frialdad con la que Shepard le había tratado los últimos días, estaba preocupado por ella.

Algo se retorció en su pecho. Apretó los puños y le miró, casi sin respirar. Kaidan le devolvió la mirada, en apariencia tranquilo, pero se podía intuir su nerviosismo en su postura rígida y en la obvia tensión en los músculos de sus brazos. Sólo entonces Shepard se dio cuenta del mal aspecto que presentaba, evidente en su palidez, en la sombra de barba en el mentón y en las profundas ojeras que decoraban sus ojos.

Sintió un ramalazo de culpa y, desesperada, intentó ahogarlo pensando en otra cosa, pero no fue capaz porque su mente estaba totalmente llena de él. De sus manos de dedos largos, de la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula, de sus labios entreabiertos.

En ese momento quiso besarle.

La idea se coló en sus pensamientos con tal fuerza que fue incapaz de ignorarla.

Imaginó cómo sería. El tacto de sus mejillas bajo las yemas de los dedos, la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella, la textura de su boca. Borrar con sus labios y su lengua los rastros de los últimos días, la pena, la culpa, el miedo.

Se preguntó si él podría adivinar lo que estaba pensando, ahora que estaba con la guardia baja y sus sentimientos abiertos en canal.

No pudo soportar la respuesta.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras – respondió de la única forma que se le ocurrió, y la amargura en su voz fue tan obvia que Kaidan se echó hacia atrás, como si le hubiera abofeteado – Igual que no te he pedido que te preocupes por mí. No lo hagas.

Durante un rato él no dijo nada, su reacción tomándole por sorpresa. Le vio tragar saliva y, unos segundos después, se levantó de su asiento, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

- Estoy preocupado por ti – su tono de voz era suave y eso fue peor, infinitamente peor, que si le hubiera gritado – No es algo que pueda controlar, no más de lo que puedo controlar mi necesidad de respirar. Siento si te molesta – dio un paso para alejarse de la mesa - Es obvio que no estás bien. Pero no creo que debamos tener esta conversación ahora, podríamos acabar diciendo algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos.

Se movió hacia ella y, antes de que Shepard pudiera reaccionar, le posó una mano en el brazo, en una caricia tan leve que casi podría habérsela imaginado.

- Cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Shepard le vio darse media vuelta y empezar a andar, y su amargura de momentos atrás se vio sustituida por una profunda desesperación.

_No te vayas._

No estaba acostumbrada. A la vulnerabilidad, al miedo, a dejarse llevar. En el fondo lo que temía era que, al final, Kaidan acabara viendo a la auténtica Shepard que había bajo la leyenda, y que se sintiera decepcionado por lo que encontraría.

Todo se resumía en que estaba siendo una cobarde, en que no estaba sabiendo enfrentarse a la situación ni cómo salir de ella.

Recordó las palabras de Garrus, y tragó saliva. Sí que había cosas más difíciles que enfrentarse a un ejército rachni.

_Una prueba de valor._

- A veces sueño con Akuze. Más bien, tengo pesadillas – murmuró, sin moverse de su posición – Es por lo que estoy despierta ahora.

El sonido de pasos se detuvo y, aunque desde ahí no podía verle, Shepard casi podía visualizar la postura de Kaidan: el cuerpo levemente girado hacia ella, cabeza ladeada, expresión inquisitiva y curiosidad en los ojos.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué se lo estaba contando. Tal vez era el whisky el que hablaba. Tal vez porque Kaidan había sido sincero desde el primer momento y ella no le había pagado con la misma moneda. O tal vez porque le echaba de menos y quería eliminar ese abismo de distancia que había entre ellos ahora mismo y que era, en mayor parte, culpa suya.

O a lo mejor la respuesta era tan simple como que necesitaba desahogarse.

Carraspeó y continuó, con un hilo de voz:

- Nada importante, ya sabes. Sólo tierra moviéndose y monstruos gigantes y mis compañeros de unidad siendo despedazados. Supongo que haría las delicias de cualquier loquero.

Se frotó los párpados, soltando el aire con lentitud, intentando que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas. En su momento ya había pasado por ello: decenas de entrevistas, evaluaciones y reuniones con gente que no la conocía pero que, sin embargo, tenía la potestad de decidir si estaba lo bastante cuerda para volver al servicio activo.

Recordaba aquellos días como en una nube, su cerebro anestesiado por las medicinas y el dolor de la pérdida. Las semanas posteriores a la masacre sólo pudo dormir con la ayuda de fármacos recetados por los médicos de la Alianza, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezaran a ponerle nombre a lo que le ocurría: estrés post-traumático. Síndrome del superviviente.

Con tiempo y fuerza de voluntad logró salir del pozo de culpa en el que se había metido. Ayudó mucho Anderson, quien supo ver más allá de su estado mental en ese momento y le dijo que, en cuanto se encontrara mejor, habría un puesto para ella en la SSV Hastings.

El tener algo a lo que mirar a corto plazo hizo más por Shepard de lo que podrían haber hecho doscientas sesiones de terapia. Apretó los dientes, levantó la cabeza y se obligó a ser fuerte y a superar la situación en vez de dejarse superar por ella.

Aquellos que pensaron que su carrera en la Alianza había terminado se equivocaron completamente.

Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo, los sueños se repetían. Era algo que no había cambiado: Shepard odiaba perder gente. Admitía que, teniendo en cuenta a lo que se dedicaba, era algo inevitable, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera aprendido a aceptarlo. Ya había resultado duro cuando ocurrió lo de Jenkins, pero dejar a Ashley atrás en Virmire había sido un golpe tan doloroso que los viejos sentimientos de culpa habían regresado a atormentarla.

Cuando levantó la mirada, abandonando el viaje por sus recuerdos, se encontró con que Kaidan se había sentado a su lado y la contemplaba, en silencio, la comprensión pintada con claridad en su rostro. Ni siquiera le había oído moverse, tan absorta se encontraba y, antes de que hubiera podido hablar, él había movido el brazo y le había cubierto la mano con la suya, grande y cálida.

Tenía una pequeña cicatriz entre los nudillos de índice y corazón, y Shepard se encontró luchando contra las ganas de recorrerla con los dedos. En su lugar habló, esforzándose por decir algo que le quitara peso a la situación:

- Lo siento, teniente. Creo que lo de ser psiquiatra de tu comandante no estaba incluido en la descripción de tu trabajo.

- Supongo que lo de ser salvadora de la galaxia tampoco estaba en tu contrato – repuso él, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Se volvió a poner serio enseguida y, cuando continuó hablando, lo hizo de forma atropellada y casi ahogándose con sus propias palabras – Te he echado de menos.

La frase hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Se quedó quieta como una estatua. La mano le cosquilleaba allá donde su piel rozaba con la de Kaidan y, cuando clavó la vista en él y se fijó en su expresión, una mezcla de miedo y cautela y algo que no llegaba a identificar, toda su resolución se vino abajo.

Había cometido errores pero, por suerte, todavía podía rectificar alguno de ellos. Como, por ejemplo, permitir que Kaidan se sintiera responsable de lo sucedido en Virmire. Había estado tan ocupada con sus propios sentimientos de culpa que le había alejado de ella sin pensar en cómo podría sentirse y ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta de la enormidad de su fallo.

No era justo. No podía dejar que siguiera culpándose, no cuando la responsabilidad de la situación recaía en ella y sólo en ella.

Así que tomó aire, movió la mano para apretarle ligeramente los dedos, y respondió, en algo que fue apenas un susurro:

- Yo también, Kaidan – no esperó su respuesta. Se levantó medio tambaleándose, aunque sus siguientes palabras las dijo en un tono de voz firme – Creo que tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Akuze. Entonces, eso era.

La contempló mientras se levantaba, haciendo un esfuerzo, y se llevaba una mano a la sien, con un gesto de cansancio.

La masacre de Akuze era un hecho tristemente famoso. Cincuenta marines perecieron allí, víctimas de unas fauces trilladoras, en lo que resultó ser la mayor matanza de soldados en época de paz en la corta historia de la Alianza de Sistemas. Sólo había sobrevivido Shepard, por aquel entonces una simple cabo; el cómo lo había hecho seguía sin estar muy claro, y la falta de información se suplía con las más alocadas especulaciones.

Ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar lo que debía ser pasar por algo así.

El caso era que su supervivencia y posterior recuperación sentaron las bases de lo que sería el inicio de la leyenda de la Comandante Shepard. Recomendaciones oficiales, ascensos meteóricos y un reconocimiento general a su labor en el servicio la habían convertido en un referente para las futuras generaciones de marines, que la miraban como un ejemplo a seguir.

Aunque de poco valían las medallas y las palmadas en la espalda, pensó Kaidan, si los recuerdos no te dejaban dormir por las noches.  
Se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando al reparar en su expresión. Se levantó de su sitio, e ignorando la voz en su cerebro que le decía que sería mejor dejar el tema, murmuró:

- Akuze debió ser terrible. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por algo así.

El gesto firme de Shepard vaciló. Se apoyó contra la pared, entrecerrando los ojos un momento, y habló en un tono de voz tan quedo que Kaidan apenas escuchó las palabras dirigidas a él.

- Nadie debería pasar por algo como Akuze – soltó una carcajada amarga y parpadeó, clavando en él una mirada algo desenfocada – Aunque cosas como ésas son las que hacen a los héroes, o al menos eso dicen. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Enseguida se dio cuenta del examen al que le estaba sometiendo con tan simple pregunta. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera lo estuviera haciendo de modo consciente, pero ahí estaba la duda, reflejada en el interés de su rostro y la forma expectante en la que esperaba su respuesta.

No era muy difícil, en realidad. Si algo había tenido siempre claro era que Shepard no se consideraba una heroína, aunque sólo ahora empezaba a entender el verdadero motivo. Y éste iba mucho más allá que la falsa modestia.

Negó con la cabeza, casi sin darse cuenta, y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

- No. No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo – apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en su expresión interrogante antes de continuar – Algo me dice que para el superviviente el hecho de haber salvado la vida es, a veces, más una carga que una heroicidad. Es complicado que puedas sentirte especial cuando la sensación que tienes es que lo único que has hecho es... seguir tus instintos.

Shepard le miró, con fijeza, durante mucho rato. Tanto que Kaidan empezó a pensar que había metido la pata con lo que había dicho, pero cuando iba a añadir algo, cualquier cosa, para arreglarlo, ella le interrumpió:

- Ésa es... una respuesta sorprendente.

Kaidan ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con detenimiento y sopesando lo que iba a decir, sintiéndose como si estuviera caminando sobre una finísima capa de hielo que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Lo es en realidad, comandante?

En el denso silencio que siguió a sus palabras Shepard pareció meditar su respuesta, a juzgar por el entrecejo fruncido y la forma en la que apretaba los labios.

- Supongo que no – acabó concediendo, tras unos instantes. Su voz aún temblaba un poco, aunque si eso era consecuencia del exceso con el whisky o de algo totalmente distinto, Kaidan no podía saberlo – No viniendo de ti.

- ¿No viniendo de mí? - la miró, sin comprender - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shepard le dirigió una media sonrisa, resignada y cargada de significado, antes de volver a hablar.

- Me conoces mejor de lo que deberías.

- No es eso – sintió la imperiosa necesidad de moverse hacia ella, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar de un plumazo esos últimos días miserables. Le costó lo indecible, pero se contuvo – Yo sólo... presto atención.

Ella ladeó el rostro, mirándole con fijeza.

- ¿Tienes la costumbre de prestar tanta atención a todo el mundo, teniente?

Los labios de Kaidan se curvaron en una media sonrisa involuntaria. Recordaba bien esa conversación, cómo no iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, era la que había puesto patas arriba su ordenado mundo.

- No, Shepard – murmuró, arrastrando las sílabas y sin dejar de mirarla – No a todo el mundo.

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta fue espeso pero, por primera vez en días, no incómodo. Por fin Shepard se separó de la pared, impulsándose ligeramente con las manos, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

- Ven conmigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, y en mi camarote aguarda una botella de whisky escocés que está suplicando que la terminen.

Él la siguió, obediente, pero incapaz de esconder el tono decepcionado de su voz.

- Y supongo que hay algunas conversaciones que no se pueden tener estando sobrio.

Shepard le miró por encima de su hombro, y Kaidan juraría que pudo ver en sus labios el fantasma de una sonrisa.

- Ésta no.

* * *

Nunca había estado en su camarote, y lo primero que pensó cuando puso los pies en el interior fue que no se parecía en nada a ella. Demasiado gris, demasiado pulcro y ordenado. Supuso que no había tenido mucho tiempo de ponerlo a su gusto tras la marcha de Anderson, o tal vez es que no había querido hacerlo. Como si sintiera que estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía del todo.

La siguió con la vista mientras se movía por la estancia, con pasos inestables, y se agachaba junto a la cama para alzar una botella que estaba caída al lado a una de las patas traseras. Se obligó a no apartar la mirada cuando su camiseta se movió hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto un trozo de piel, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan.

Carraspeó, para ocultar su malestar. Shepard se incorporó; se volvió hacia él y, malinterpretando su gesto, dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa:

- Vamos, teniente, no te preocupes. No te voy a poner en el compromiso de tener que decirme que no bebes estando de servicio.

Él asintió, sin decir nada, y se quedó quieto en medio del camarote, sintiéndose penosamente fuera de lugar. Shepard dio un par de pasos hacia delante, con la vista clavada en la etiqueta de la botella, y parecía tan concentrada que Kaidan no se esperaba que hablara, así que le pilló por sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

- Antes tenías razón, Akuze fue terrible. Una pesadilla. Aunque supongo que no me puedo quejar, fue bastante peor para los que no salieron vivos – alzó la vista para mirarle, y la tristeza que mostraba su rostro fue tan evidente e inesperada que Kaidan no supo qué decir – Me costó mucho superarlo, tanto que durante un tiempo nadie pensó que lo lograría. Pero tengo la... manía de llevar la contraria al resto del mundo.

Se movió hacia la mesa que había en el rincón y se apoyó en el borde. Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, y Kaidan aguardó, con el corazón encogido, porque sentía que estaba siendo testigo de un momento excepcional. Sólo le habría gustado que no hubiera sido en estas circunstancias.

- Después de aquello, decidí que nunca permitiría que alguien bajo mi mando tuviera un destino parecido al que sufrieron mis compañeros de unidad. Jamás – su mirada se endureció de repente – Fue una promesa que me hice a mí misma, la única forma que encontré, en su momento, de salir adelante. Y lo cumplí... hasta Eden Prime. Y luego, Virmire.

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y guardó silencio. Kaidan entrecerró los ojos, abrumado. No era justo.

- Lo siento.

Las palabras dejaron su boca casi sin permiso, torpes, pegándose a su paladar.

Shepard lo miró, sus labios curvados en un rictus de cansancio, mientras recorría con la yema del dedo índice el borde de la botella para, casi enseguida, alzarla y beber de un trago los dos dedos de whisky que quedaban.

- No tienes nada que lamentar – de algún modo se las arregló para que el alcohol de su sangre no le afectara al habla, pero Kaidan no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para fijarse en el peculiar brillo de sus ojos y en el pequeño temblor de su mano derecha – Fue mi decisión.

- Eso es lo que siento – tras un instante de duda dio un par de pasos hacia ella, sus movimientos lentos y pesados por el miedo que atenazaba sus músculos. Se paró a su lado; Shepard alzó la barbilla y clavó en él una mirada ligeramente vidriosa – Nadie tendría que tomar una decisión así. Siento... que te tocara a ti.

A ella pareció tomarle por sorpresa la respuesta. Le miró, ladeando la cabeza y apretando los labios, y le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si le estuviera evaluando. Kaidan soportó el escrutinio durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que, por fin, Shepard dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa la botella vacía y se incorporó, con un suspiro, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él.

Kaidan sintió como si se deshinchara.

Pero, antes de que le diera tiempo a empezar a sentir pena de sí mismo y a lamentarse por las oportunidades perdidas, Shepard empezó a hablar, y su voz llegó hasta él en un susurro tenue.

- Ése es el quid de la cuestión.

Se había quedado parada en medio de la estancia. Kaidan no podía ver su expresión, pero la rigidez de los músculos de su espalda y la forma en la que apretaba los puños cerrados hablaban tanto como el gesto de su cara. Continuó hablando tras un segundo de silencio.

- No importa las veces que diga o piense que elegirte a ti fue lo lógico. Que lo hice porque tú eras el encargado de la bomba y que la misión hubiera fracasado si los geth hubieran podido pasar por encima de ti sólo porque no tenías suficiente apoyo. Podrían haber desactivado la bomba, tú habrías muerto y Saren habría ganado, y tu sacrificio habría sido inútil. Y, al final, todo eso no importa nada porque, después de todo, es una mentira – se detuvo un instante, como para organizar sus pensamientos – En su momento, no pensé en ello. Ni tan siquiera me lo planteé, simplemente seguí mi instinto. Y lo que me decía era que jamás me lo perdonaría si te dejaba morir.

Soltó una carcajada algo amarga y se frotó los ojos. Kaidan dio un paso adelante, el aliento congelado en la garganta, y trató de decir algo, pero ella vio el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano derecha.

- No. Deja que termine – tomó aire y, por primera vez desde el inicio de su confesión, le miró. Con intensidad, sin apartar la vista, desnudando su expresión de máscaras y dejándole ver la decepción consigo misma y la pena que la carcomían – Supongo que esto me convierte en una mala comandante y en una persona horrible, pero lo volvería a hacer. Una y otra vez, mil, las que hiciera falta. No dudaría. Siempre te elegiría a ti.

Kaidan nunca habría pensado que el silencio pudiera ser ensordecedor pero en ese momento, con ese _Siempre te elegiría a ti_ retumbando en sus oídos y en su corazón, lo fue.

Shepard lo miraba, tan quieta como una estatua. A él mismo le daba la impresión de estar hecho de piedra, sus piernas y brazos rehusando a moverse, su cerebro negándose a darle órdenes al resto de su cuerpo.

No podía creerse lo equivocado que había estado con ella. Durante los últimos días se había auto-convencido de que le rehuía porque no soportaba haber dejado morir a Ashley, porque le culpaba, porque se arrepentía de su decisión.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que la amargura de Shepard no iba dirigida a él, sino a ella misma.

No podía juzgar su decisión porque, con toda seguridad, él habría actuado de la misma forma. Nunca había pensado demasiado en ello, pero ahora empezaba a entender el sentido de las normas contra la confraternización: ponía en riesgo la objetividad de los superiores, las acciones de los subordinados y las vidas de todos en el campo de batalla.

No podía permitir que Shepard recibiera un disparo sólo porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando por encima de su hombro y preocupándose por él para estar atenta a lo que tenía delante. La simple idea era una pesada losa en su pecho y, consternado, se preguntó si había hecho bien, si no habría tenido que guardarse para sí su interés en la comandante.

El hecho de saber que le correspondía no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

- Pediré el traslado – barbotó, desesperado, moviéndose hacia atrás, alejándose de ella. Ni siquiera había pensado antes de hablar pero, ahora que lo había dicho, se daba cuenta de que ésa era la única solución. Shepard era demasiado importante, el alejarla de la Normandía no era una opción, pero tampoco podía permitirse tener a su mando a alguien que le hiciera cuestionarse sus decisiones y las órdenes que debía dar.

Shepard le miró, con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, incapaz de esconder la genuina sorpresa que asomó a sus ojos.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

_Claro que no._ Quería quedarse en la Normandía, guardarle la espalda, estar allí cuando venciera a Saren. Quería todo eso y más, mucho más, pero no si aquello significaba que ella tuviera que pasar otra vez por una situación como la de Virmire.

Si estaba en sus manos, no lo permitiría.

- Es lo que tú necesitas – contestó, con un hilo de voz.

Sus palabras hicieron algo en Shepard. Sus hombros se relajaron, su frente se estiró y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. El cambio fue tan brusco que Kaidan se quedó mirándola, incapaz de apartar la vista, y tan absorto en ella que casi ni se percató del momento en que se movió hacia adelante, quedándose tan solo a un paso de distancia.

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado – replicó, con voz suave, y mirándole con la cabeza ladeada. Kaidan sintió la boca seca – Te escribiré una carta de recomendación. Diré que eres un gran soldado, que eres el mejor biótico con el que he servido y que tu compás moral apunta en la dirección correcta. No mentiré, y podrás elegir el destino que te apetezca. Así que, te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿eso es lo que quieres?

La respuesta estaba muy clara, tanto que por fuerza tenía que estar reflejándose en sus facciones. Intentó hablar un par de veces, pero se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera que la posibilidad de que le apartaran de la Normandía y de ella sería más doloroso que perder un brazo.

- No – se rindió por fin, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando caer la barbilla sobre el pecho, mientras ahogaba un gemido de frustración – Quiero quedarme. Soy... feliz aquí.

Difícilmente era una confesión, supuso. A cualquier observador casual le resultaría muy obvio lo cómodo que se encontraba Kaidan en la Normandía, ya fuera ejerciendo de copiloto, arreglando consolas estropeadas o limpiando las armas en la bodega de carga. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había sentido como en casa, y Shepard lo sabía muy bien.

Quizá había sido un poco inocente por su parte pensar que podía hacerle creer otra cosa.

- Eso suponía.

Esas palabras sonando cerca de su cuello (demasiado cerca) y el roce que sintió casi al mismo tiempo en su mejilla le hicieron pegar un respingo y abrir los ojos de golpe, su corazón desbocado dentro del pecho y golpeándole dolorosamente contra las costillas.

Ella nunca le había tocado así. Sin barreras ni armadura, sólo el calor de las yemas de sus dedos y los nervios a flor de piel. Movió la mano por su mejilla, marcando el pómulo y la línea recta de su mandíbula, llegando hasta su boca y delineándole el labio inferior. Kaidan se tensó; sentía un extraño pitido en los oídos y su respiración se aceleró, como si sus pulmones fueran incapaces de absorber todo el oxígeno que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Interpretando mal su reacción, Shepard se apresuró a retirar la mano. No lo permitió. Con más rapidez de la que habría pensado alzó el brazo y cerró los dedos en torno a su muñeca, con firmeza. El nuevo contacto y el sentir el pulso acelerado bajo su piel enviaron una descarga a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Ni siquiera pensó.

Antes de que su cerebro llegara a procesar lo que iba a hacer se inclinó hacia delante, eliminando la escasa distancia que les separaba. Tuvo el tiempo justo de sentir la calidez del aliento de Shepard en su piel antes de rozarle la mejilla con los labios y que su boca se encontrara con la de ella.

Fue un beso casto y leve, poco más que una caricia, pero a Kaidan le bastó para que el corazón le diera un salto mortal en el pecho y el suelo pareciera hundirse bajo sus pies. Ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla por miedo a que su gran auto-control, cuidadosamente construido durante años de práctica, se viniera abajo como un castillo de naipes. Se quedó así, sosteniendo la muñeca de ella entre sus dedos, sintiendo su pulso retumbando bajo la piel.

Se acariciaron labio contra labio, sin moverse, durante unos segundos que parecieron estirarse hasta el infinito y, cuando por fin se separaron, ni siquiera llegaron a alejarse.

Ella miró hacia arriba, él hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Shepard contenían un velado desafío que, a pesar de todo, Kaidan pensó en declinar, al menos por el momento. Sus vidas eran bastante complicadas tal como estaban, ya tenían suficiente con perseguir a un espectro renegado mientras luchaban por evitar la aniquilación total de la vida orgánica en la galaxia como para plantearse empezar algo que podía no llevar a ninguna parte.

Todo eso lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. Porque no pudo, no cuando la veía así, expectante, frágil y más vulnerable que nunca. No cuando lo único que necesitaba era mirarla - pelo alborotado, ojos brillantes, labios entreabiertos – y escuchar el quedo suspiro que exhaló para darse cuenta de que estaba luchando una batalla que tenía perdida de antemano.

Había sido un iluso al pensar que podría oponer la menor resistencia. Algunas veces, simplemente, era mejor rendirse.

Y eso fue lo que hizo cuando soltó la muñeca que había estado sujetando, cuando la necesidad de tocarla, de sentir más piel bajo sus dedos, fue tan intensa que no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Se echó hacia delante. El tiempo pareció congelarse durante el segundo que tardó en cogerle la cara entre las manos, levantarle la barbilla y agacharse para aplastar sus labios contra los de ella.

No fue un beso, sino un choque.

Shepard le respondió entreabriendo los labios y rodeándole la cintura para, al final, mover las manos por su espalda y enredar los dedos en su pelo, clavándole las yemas en el cuero cabelludo con fuerza suficiente como para hacer daño. Kaidan ni siquiera lo notó, sus cinco sentidos tan saturados de sensaciones, de ella, que ni siquiera se habría enterado si una supernova hubiera estallado al lado de la nave.

Shepard se pegó a él hasta que entre ellos no quedó espacio ni para la más pequeña molécula de aire, hasta que Kaidan fue capaz de intuir las formas femeninas insinuándose bajo su ropa. Deslizó las manos por su cuello y sus hombros, delineó la forma marcada de su columna y la curva de sus caderas. Hundió la lengua en su boca y saboreó el whisky en su aliento.

La besó por Virmire, por Eden Prime, por todas las veces que quiso hacerlo y, por cobardía o miedo, se había echado atrás. Ella le devolvió el beso a mordiscos, con una mal disimulada impaciencia, sus manos serpenteando por su pecho y abdomen, deteniéndose en su cuello.

Se movieron a ciegas, resistiéndose a soltarse, hasta que la espalda de Shepard chocó con el revestimiento metálico de una de las paredes. Se arqueó contra él, un leve quejido escapando entre sus labios, e irónicamente fue la mezcla de ese sonido junto con el calor que parecía quemarle cada centímetro de piel lo que despertó a Kaidan.

Aunque sintió que luchaba contra un campo magnético que le atraía sin remedio, por fin se apartó, tomando aire como si hiciera siglos que sus pulmones no absorbían el oxígeno necesario para mantenerlo con vida. No se movió, su mano derecha quieta en la mejilla de Shepard, rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja. La otra descansando en su cintura, las yemas de los dedos cosquilleándole con la necesidad de saber cómo era el tacto de su piel bajo las capas de ropa.

Ella le miró, con los ojos entornados. Tenía el pelo revuelto y pegado a la frente, los labios húmedos e hinchados y respiraba agitada, a juzgar por la forma en la que su pecho se movía arriba y abajo cada vez que inspiraba. Kaidan movió la mano para apartar un mechón que le tapaba los ojos, y supuso que ése era un buen momento para decir algo.

- Cuidado, comandante – su voz sonó más grave y ronca que nunca, y _por dios qué tenía esta mujer que le hacía perder el control de esa manera_ – Creo que esto encajaría en la definición de complicar la cadena de mando.

Shepard no se movió.

- Es que me gusta el riesgo.

Kaidan sintió que sus labios pugnaban por evitar la sonrisa, pero la vibración contenida en su pecho acabó convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada. Shepard sonrió a su vez, como sintiéndose satisfecha de haber conseguido esa reacción, y Kaidan, en un movimiento inconsciente que no pensó demasiado, la abrazó con fuerza, enredándole los dedos en el pelo y aspirando con lentitud, conformándose con sentirla así, a su lado.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría visto en él una mujer excepcional como Shepard. Alguien que, si se enfrentara a solas en una batalla contra el Soberano armada tan sólo con un tirachinas, pediría diez segundos de ventaja para el segador porque sino la lucha no sería justa.

Alguien que era capaz de conseguir que su tripulación tuviera la suficiente confianza en ella como para que se saltaran sin rechistar todas las normas que la Alianza había grabado en sus mentes desde que se alistaron, y la siguieran al fin del mundo si hacía falta.

Tomó aire y se separó, pero mantuvo las manos posadas en sus hombros, sin soltarla del todo. Shepard le miró, con la cabeza ladeada y un leve rubor decorando sus mejillas, y Kaidan supuso que algo debía haber hecho bien, porque la comandante nunca se rodeaba de gente que no mereciese la pena.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Le sorprendió el control de su propia voz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no podía pensar en mucho más aparte de las ganas inmensas que tenía de besarla otra vez. El único motivo por el que no lo hizo fue porque sospechaba que sería incapaz de volver a separarse.

- Ahora vamos a Feros. Después, salvamos la galaxia. Y después... - subió las manos por su pecho, marcando el contorno de los músculos bien definidos; luego enlazó las manos tras su nuca - ...después creo que nos habremos ganado un permiso.

Kaidan volvió a sonreír, los dedos en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¿Alguna idea para ese permiso que los dos sabemos que la Alianza nunca nos dará?

Shepard se puso de puntillas para rozarle los labios con suavidad, y Kaidan la sintió sonreír contra su boca.

- Unas cuantas, teniente. Unas cuantas.

* * *

Shepard se sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos. Se suponía que el Cifrador iba a ayudarla a entender mejor las imágenes de la maldita baliza de Eden Prime, no a darle ganas de abrirse el cráneo para extirparse el cerebro pero, como todo lo demás, por supuesto no iba a ser tan fácil.

Sus pies la encaminaron hacia el comedor, casi desierto a esas horas salvo por el cabo Fredericks, que se peleaba con la cafetera, Wrex, que masticaba ruidosamente una barrita energética, y Kaidan, que tenía ante sí una bandeja cargada de alimentos para cubrir parte de la cuota de cuatro mil calorías que, como biótico, tenía que ingerir al día.

Sonrió para sí antes de sentarse a su lado y robarle un par de patatas. Él la miró, con gesto de censura, haciendo que se encogiera de hombros.

- Soy tu comandante. Tengo derecho a requisarte una patata si así lo veo oportuno.

- Abuso de poder. Fantástico – murmuró él, pero la sonrisa imperceptible que se descolgó de sus labios y que iba dirigida a ella y sólo a ella decía otra cosa muy distinta.

Se mordió el interior del carrillo para intentar mantener su expresión neutra y se dispuso a echar un vistazo al pad con los datos de la misión en Ilos. No tardó mucho en levantar la vista, porque sentía que la estaban observando con tanta claridad como si le hubieran pegado un empujón.

No se equivocaba.

Wrex la miraba, masticando despacio. Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento posó sus ojos sobre Kaidan, que en ese momento estaba distraído con su comida, y cuando volvió a ella el krogan engulló de golpe los restos de la barrita energética y sentenció, en un profundo golpe de voz que sobresaltó a los presentes:

- Ya era hora.

Kaidan alzó la vista, extrañado. Al ver que Wrex no parecía dispuesto a añadir nada más se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión interrogante en sus ojos castaños que se convirtió en sospecha cuando la vio luchando por contener la risa.

- ¿De qué iba eso?

Shepard robó otra patata y desistió de ocultar la sonrisa que le estiraba los labios.

_De pyjaks enfermos y amenazas de muerte._

- Te lo contaré en otro momento.

(fin)


End file.
